


Горячее сердце

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, M/M, Maybe OOC, Rating: PG13, inspired by The Snow Queen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: Элронд дает Арагорну задание, при выполнении которого тот сможет жениться на Арвен.---Глобальное АУ: Саурона качественно развоплотили в конце ВЭ, и в ТЭ он не вернулся, соответственно, истари в Средиземье не приплыли. Возможности эльфийской магии наверняка преувеличены.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2015, для команды Леголаса.  
> Вычитка: Хельгрин.

_Много лет назад жил в Великом Лесу Король эльфов, могущественный и прекрасный. Была у него красавица-жена, которую он любил больше всего на свете. Одной весной она подарила ему сына — и радость Короля была безмерной. Он делился этой радостью со всеми, и Великий Лес был прекраснейшим местом на земле._

_Прошли столетия. Однажды осенью Король стал замечать, что его Королева все чаще гуляет одна, в глубокой задумчивости, а в глубине своих прекрасных глаз она прячет муку. Он спрашивал ее, в чем причина, как вернуть прежнюю легкость ее настроения, но Королева только отводила глаза. Однако печальный секрет Королевы был раскрыт: она полюбила другого — простого эльфа, — и чувство это оказалось настолько сильным, что она не сохранила верности своему мужу. Но Король любил ее и не смог причинить вреда ни ей, ни ее возлюбленному. Однако же оставить все как есть он также не мог — и отдал им приказ отплыть на Заокраинный Запад._

_Больше не было радости в сердце Короля — и не звенели больше от счастья тонкие ветви деревьев. Приближалась зима, и хотя никакие морозы не могли сравниться с холодом внутри, мертвый сон природы успокаивал и дарил гармонию. И в самую долгую ночь года Король эльфов провел страшный обряд, который запечатал его земли в вечной зиме и остудил сердца подданных._

_С той поры в Великом Лесу царит зима. А когда зима приходит во все Средиземье, Король и Принц собирают свиту и мчатся на белых конях по равнинам и взгорьям, по замерзшим рекам и озерам, и тот, кто увидит их, уже никогда не будет прежним._

 

Линдир отложил лютню, что обычно означало конец истории. Маленький Эстель невольно скривил губы:

— Линдир, но ведь это не конец. Ты обещал не рассказывать на ночь плохих историй. Их же потом кто-то спас? Короля и Принца?

— _Спас_? — Линдир выглядел слегка озадаченным. — М-м, нет, Эстель, но надежда есть всегда.

Губы мальчика дрогнули, и Линдир со вздохом опять взял лютню.

 

_Долгое-долгое время Великий Лес был под властью зимы, исходившей из замерзшего сердца Короля. Но пришел день, когда в Лес ступил герой с горячим сердцем, и так велика была его вера, так сильно желание помочь Королю вернуться к жизни, что вечная зима отступила. Король позволил своему горю излиться слезами — и в Лес пришла весна._

 

— Все, Эстель, а теперь иди спать. Мать наверняка тебя заждалась.

— Спасибо, Линдир, — тихонько выдохнул успокоенный мальчик и спрыгнул со скамейки.

  

***

Арагорн невидяще смотрел на медленный танец последних листьев, а перед его глазами все стоял как никогда холодный Владыка Элронд, тихо, но уверенно и жестко сообщающий свое решение.

Арагорн знал, что рассказанная когда-то менестрелем сказка о Снежном Короле была не совсем сказкой и в Великом Зеленолесье действительно уже много веков царит зима. Однако до сих пор никому не удалось вразумить короля — или это попросту никому не было нужно: ни одно из эльфийских королевств чары не затрагивали. У людей же не было такой силы, чтобы справиться с эльфийской магией. Почему же тогда Владыка Элронд — не только родитель Арвен, но и его собственный приемный отец — поставил такое условие? Разве не было бы честнее сказать «нет», чем требовать от двадцатилетнего юноши снять заклятие с Зеленолесья? Или на самом деле есть какая-то лазейка, о которой Арагорн не знает? В памяти всплыла напевная речь Линдира: « _Но пришел день, когда в Лес ступил герой с горячим сердцем, и так велика была его вера, так сильно желание помочь Королю вернуться к жизни, что вечная зима отступила_ ». Ни о чем подобном никто никогда не упоминал, и это наверняка было выдумкой менестреля, от которого требовали «хорошего конца». Но если нет? Арагорн изучал военное дело, историю и многое другое, но как это поможет против магии? К тому же говорили, что против воли Короля Трандуила попасть в его владения невозможно. Тогда не помогут ни армия, ни оружие… Только горячее сердце?

Конечно, Арагорн мог признать поражение. Отказаться от Арвен, остаться в Имладрисе — или стать Следопытом, как его настоящий отец. И страдать всю жизнь от своего решения, от своей трусости. Или он мог отправиться в безрассудное путешествие, которое наверняка ничем хорошим не закончится, ведь никто из тех, кому удавалось попасть в вечнозимний лес, не вернулся назад. Но если случится невероятное и Арагорн выполнит задание, тогда… И в любом случае он ничего не потеряет: или возьмет в жены Арвен — или, вероятно, его возьмет смерть. Никаких страданий.

Холодный северо-восточный ветер ворвался в открытое окно, хлопнув рамой: осень давно уже давно царила в Средиземье, готовясь сдать позиции зиме. Вероятно, уже скоро…

 

 ***

— Элронд! — бледный Эрестор буквально влетел в покои Владыки Имладриса. — Элронд, Арагорн ушел за пределы долины три дня назад. Пришла весть от стражей. Он был очень задумчив и странно попрощался. Элронд, он же не?..

— Это было бы безумием, — вздрогнув, Элронд растерянно взглянул на своего советника. — Арагорн — разумный юноша, к тому же он знает детали. Это невозможно. И если он был один…

— Элронд, он _влюблен_ , о какой разумности ты говоришь?! Тебе не следовало… Ах, друг мой, почему ты не отказал ему сразу? Или, лучше, дал себе время подумать. Он ведь… — не договорив, Эрестор неопределенно качнул головой.

Элронд поднялся из кресла и нервно сцепил пальцы в замок:

— Передай, чтобы отправились на поиски. Если будет нужно, пусть перейдут горы! Верните его…

Эрестор кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но шквалистый порыв ветра ударил в окно мелкой снежной крупой, и вслед за ним на долину обрушился буран.

Два темноволосых эльфа стояли у окна, вцепившись пальцами в подоконник, и всматривались в светло-серые вихри.

— Прости… — едва слышно сорвалось с губ Элронда, и Эрестор знал, что эти слова были обращены не к нему.

  

***

— Смотри, Леголас, к нам снова гости, — высокий эльф в белой, будто покрытой инеем мантии и резной ледяной короне, приподняв брови, смотрел в огромный кусок льда, который когда-то был частью реки Зачарованной. — Кто-то из эдайн опять решил, что может со мной совладать. Как скучно…

Леголас подошел к отцу и тоже взглянул в речное зеркало.

— Он… он красив для человека, — молодой эльф осторожно провел пальцами по поверхности льда, обрисовав контур чужого лица. — И он так молод… Отец, оставь его мне?

Трандуил задумчиво посмотрел на сына.

— Хорошо. Я покажу ему тропу.

  

***

Лес был уже совсем близко, но подойти к нему не получалось. Ну конечно, ведь во владения Короля можно войти, только если Король этого пожелает… Эту мелочь Арагорн не учел, уходя из Долины. Неужели придется возвращаться _вот так_? От этой мысли скрутило внутренности: замечательно он будет выглядеть, когда вернется и скажет, что не смог даже войти в лес. К тому же Элронд наверняка сердится, что Арагорн ушел, ничего не сказав…

Вдруг застывший воздух вокруг слегка дрогнул, и Арагорн понял, что невидимая преграда исчезла, а всмотревшись в деревья на опушке, он заметил _тропу_. Король решил пустить его?..

Арагорн двинулся вперед. Теперь оказалось, что он вообще мало думал о том, что будет делать, оказавшись в лесу. У Арагорна был меч, но глупо думать, что мечом можно побороть древнего эльфа — который к тому же владел магией. Да и не хотел Арагорн никого убивать, ему нужно было снять заклятие, освободить лес от вечной зимы. И он совершенно не представлял, как.

_Но пришел день, когда в Лес ступил герой с горячим сердцем, и так велика была его вера, так сильно желание помочь Королю вернуться к жизни, что вечная зима отступила._

Глупая детская сказка. Глупый Арагорн. Но пути назад нет.

 

В лесу было _красиво_. Покрытые инеем деревья не казались голыми — скорее пушистыми. Все вокруг было звеняще белым, даже воздух казался белым. То и дело Арагорну хотелось сойти с тропы и побежать по сугробам, нарушить нетронутое величие белого покрова, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что это станет его последним деянием.

Уже к вечеру тропа стала расширяться, и в серых сумерках вдали показалось что-то, напоминавшее ворота, хотя Арагорн, по своим расчетам, должен был идти по лесу несколько дней. Видимо, опять магия. Арагорн подумал, что ему должно было стать не по себе. Но не стало.

Перед ним был мост через то, что когда-то было рекой. Как только Арагорн ступил на другую сторону, высокие двери беззвучно распахнулись, хотя вокруг не было ни души.

_Много лет назад жил в Великом Лесу Король эльфов, могущественный и прекрасный._

Внутри было так же бело, как и снаружи. Белые колонны-деревья, сверкающий, будто ледяной, пол, звенящий морозный воздух… Эльф с темно-русыми, посеребренными инеем волосами, одетый в белую мантию с меховой опушкой, появился словно из ниоткуда и велел Арагорну следовать за ним.

 

В центре зала на белом троне сидел эльф — _могущественный и прекрасный_. Волосы цвета белого золота струились вниз по плечам и груди, белая мантия, расшитая небесно-голубыми узорами, стекала на пол, будто застывшая на морозе река, холодные серые глаза смотрели так пристально, будто видели Арагорна насквозь. Может, и в самом деле видели. Голову эльфа венчала корона, словно сплетенная из тонких нитей льда.

Арагорн поклонился. Он не знал, что говорить. Он почти забыл, зачем пришел сюда.

— Кто ты, о юноша? — холодным ветром промчался по залу голос Короля. — И что ты ищешь в моих владениях?

— Я Арагорн, сын Араторна, о Король, — Арагорн нерешительно поднял глаза. — Прошу прощения, что без приглашения ворвался…

Король взмахнул рукой, велев ему замолчать.

— Ты не дурак, Арагорн, сын Араторна. И прекрасно знаешь, что если бы я не желал видеть тебя здесь, ты бы не смог ступить в мои владения. Ответь на второй вопрос. Что ты забыл в моем королевстве?

Арагорну хотелось зажмуриться под этим пронизывающим взглядом. Зажмуриться и соврать. Но Арагорн чувствовал, что не сможет.

— Я… я хотел освободить ваши владения от зимы, о Король, — выдавил он, уставившись на причудливые узоры ледяного пола.

— _Освободить_? — в голосе эльфа послышалось изумление. — Зима царит здесь потому, что этого хочу я. Ты хочешь _освободить_ мое королевство от _меня_?

— Нет, что вы, я…

— Зачем это тебе, юноша? — перебил его эльф. — Какое дело Арагорну, сыну Араторна, до того, что творится в одном далеком эльфийском королевстве?

Арагорн сглотнул.

— Это… это было условие. Если я… справлюсь, то отец моей возлюбленной позволит нам пожениться.

В морозном воздухе повисло молчание.

— Глупый мальчик, — наконец сказал эльф, и Арагорну послышалось сочувствие в его голосе. — Пока ты не пришел сюда, у тебя был шанс. Теперь — нет. Ты останешься в моей власти.

Дома, в Имладрисе, Арагорн старательно убеждал себе, что должна быть возможность, что шансы есть, хотя все предчувствия твердили о другом. Теперь предчувствие заговорило голосом эльфийского короля и предстало непреодолимой силой. Отчаяние нахлынуло широкой волной, и Арагорн, выхватив меч, бросился к трону. Но не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как его схватили, отобрали оружие и куда-то повели. Король не произнес ни слова.

 

***

Темница, куда поместили Арагорна, была на удивление красивой — _эльфийской_. Может быть, впечатление усиливалось от того, что все было белым — даже покрытая инеем резная решетка на двери и ледяной пол. Впервые с того времени, как Арагорн ступил в эльфийское королевство, он начал замерзать. Вероятно, это и есть наказание: он просто замерзнет насмерть в этой белой темнице. Что ж, лучше так, чем жить здесь, медленно умирая от любви к Арвен…

Неожиданно дверь отворилась. На пороге стоял эльф с сияющими светло-голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами, одежды его были светло-серыми, с серебристой вышивкой. Всем своим обликом он неуловимо напоминал Короля. Принц, это наверняка принц. Он казался _теплее_ своего отца, взгляд его не был холодным — он был полон любопытства и чего-то еще.

 

_Но пришел день, когда в Лес ступил герой с горячим сердцем…_

_… горячим сердцем…_

 

Может, это последний шанс? Может, если снять заклятие с принца, вдвоем они смогут что-нибудь придумать?..

«Я люблю тебя, Арвен, — мысленно прошептал Арагорн, представив любимую. — Прости меня, но так надо».

В несколько широких шагов он пересек комнатку и прижался теплыми губами к губам эльфа. Тот слегка вздрогнул, но не оттолкнул его — наоборот, положил холодную ладонь Арагорну на затылок и углубил поцелуй. Арагорн ощущал, как холод неторопливо, но уверенно течет к его сердцу — от рук принца, от губ принца, — и не находил в себе сил почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме холода. Холод замедлял бег крови, туманил разум. Мир неотвратимо сжимался, пока внутри не остались только Арагорн и принц. Там, за пределами мира, было что-то важное, о чем нужно было помнить, что-то дорогое… Но Арагорн уже не помнил. Его миром стали прохладные губы и ясные глаза.

Холод коснулся сердца Арагорна и перестал казаться холодом…

 

***

В Имладрис пришла весна. По дорожкам бежали звонкие ручьи, в садах весело чирикали встрепенувшиеся птицы. Элронд наблюдал за ними, устало прислонившись головой к оконному стеклу, и ждал вестей.

Эрестор вошел почти бесшумно, лицо его было похоже на застывшую в спокойствии маску. Владыка Элронд поднял глаза в молчаливом вопросе.

— Те, кто остался на эту зиму с Эсгароте, видели, — начал Эрестор, и голос его дрогнул, — видели новую кавалькаду. Рядом с принцем на белом коне ехал молодой черноволосый парень. По описаниям это Арагорн…

Владыка молчал. Взгляд его утратил ясность.

— Элронд, — начал было Эрестор, но не нашел в себе сил продолжить. Он рвано выдохнул и вышел в коридор.

Элронд стоял, привалившись спиной к стене и глядя в никуда.

 

_«Я не справился, Гилраэн **[1]**. Я сам, лично погубил твоего сына. Я не имею права просить у тебя прощения. И не прошу…»_

 

_27.11.2014_

 

[1] Мать Арагорна, которая к тому моменту уже умерла.


End file.
